


Matt's Musings

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Implied Unrequited Love, Quadruple Drabble, Spoilers for Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FICTION FICTION FICTION</p><p>SPOILERS</p><p>From Matt's POV, musing on the fan reaction to the Name of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt's Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [SnubNosedSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubNosedSilhouette/gifts), [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts), [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts).



The fans wondered about the change in the TARDIS.

When had River left the Doctor after Manhattan? Had they fought?

To Matt it was very simple, though Steven hadn’t filled in the blanks.

There were the events of _Manhattan_ , then some moping about on the TARDIS without the Ponds, then _Last Night_.

And Darillium. He wished they’d been able to film that, not least because it would give him more time with Alex.

He missed Alex when she wasn’t here.

After Darillium, River went to the Library, and the TARDIS and the Doctor mourned her loss and changed and hid from the world.

The fans wondered, and the Doctor along with them. Who was Clara, why was she alive in so many places and times? Was she a Time Lord, was she their daughter, was she River, regenerated?

Why had River slapped the Doctor in Manhattan?

Steven and his twisty mind had kept ahead of them, all of them.

And then they went to Trenzalore.

Steven had done it again, rat bastard as he was.

The fans still wondered, and some of them got it wrong, though it was still clear to Matt. John’s Doctor was _not_ the Doctor.

Not as such.

He was a regeneration of the Time Lord known as the Doctor, but he was... worse than the Valeyard, worse than the Time Lord Victorious.

Bad enough to not be the _Doctor_.

“And then I find a new name 'cause I won't be The Doctor anymore.” He had said it all the way back in the Star Whale episode, and – because it was Steven of course – it was foreshadowing. Or call back, or both.

Because John was the Time War Doctor, and if the fans thought Chris’ Doctor was angry and wounded, and Dave’s was near-suicidal, and Matt’s own was laugh-clown-laugh, well… John’s Doctor was _why_.

And it was all revealed at Trenzalore. By a dead woman, even though the prophecy was “when no _living_ creature can speak falsely or fail to answer.”

Did that mean that somewhere in the Whoniverse, River was still alive? Bloody Steven’d never tell him. Neither would Alex.

But it was revealed at Trenzalore, John’s Doctor, and Clara’s secret, and the Doctor’s name (though not to the fans).

And Matt – no, the _Doctor_ , of course – got to kiss Alex – no, no, _River_ – one last time.

It was enough.

It would have to be.


End file.
